


Best Friends Like To Share

by frozentiger



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Creampie, Daughter swapping, F/F, F/M, Facials, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Partner Swapping, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozentiger/pseuds/frozentiger
Summary: Severa talks Lucina into sharing a hotel room with their dads in the hopes of making Robin fall for Lucina.
Relationships: Chrom/Lucina (Fire Emblem), Chrom/Serena | Severa, Chrom/Sumia (Fire Emblem), Lucina & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, My Unit | Reflet | Robin & Serena | Severa, My Unit | Reflet | Robin & Tiamo | Cordelia
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. Night #1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fanfiction and smut so i hope it is at least decent, please give me any feedback so i can improve and write some more stuff like this in the future.

Lucina and Severa were sitting at a small quiet cafe they had become fond of lately. They were having the typical conversations girls their age have like if they were dating or interested in anyone, when asked about being interested in anyone Lucina got a bit quiet.

“Oh what's wrong, you do have someone who catches your eye Lucy?” Teased Severa 

“Well… there is one person” Lucina mumbled

“Well who is it come on tell me!?” Severa shouted in excitement

“I can't tell you it's too embarrassing!” Lucina yelped

“Come on Lucy me and you are best friends we can tell each other anything right?” Severa Said trying to get Lucina to spill the beans

“Well it's someone ive liked for a long time… it-It's your dad Robin, I know it's wrong to have a crush on your best friend's dad but I can't help it.” Lucina said, expecting the worst reaction from her friend.

Instead she was met with a calm “why didn't you say so sooner”

“Huh?” Lucina blinked in confusion

“I mean my mom is fine with my dad having a concubine, i heard them talking about it in the other room one night” Severa recalled with a smile

“Wait really!? So that means you would be ok if i went for your dad then?” Lucina blurted out

“Sure, in fact I have a good idea that is sure to make my dad take you. But i need something in exchange” Severa gave a Smirk one that Lucina knew all too well, Severa only ever made that face when she was planning something mischievous.

The Girls had taken Anna up on a recommendation of a tropic outrealm with a stunning hotel overlooking the ocean. The room they got had two fancy large beds and a patio with a small shallow pool.

Lucina was nervous, she somehow let Severa talk her into a crazy idea again. Though this one was the craziest one yet, Severa had suggested that they invite their dads to the hotel and let the others dad have sex with them. Lucina only agreed because Severa promised Robin would take Lucina as his concubine afterwards.

“Well they probably won't be here for another few minutes so i guess we should put on the lingerie we got” Severa said casually

“Um o-ok” Lucina replied back meekly

Meanwhile the boys were walking through the hotel lobby, Chrom was a bit worried about doing something like this but Robin had assured him it was ok and was a sign of how close of friends they were.

“You can relax Chrom , it's fine, Sumia and Cordelia already gave us permission so there is nothing to worry about '' Robin reassured his friend.

Chrom still couldn't believe both their wives had given them the ok, Sumia even told Chrom to have fun with a sly wink! What was she thinking Chrom wondered as they made their way to the room.

As the guys walked into the hotel room they were greeted with the sight of both Severa and Lucina wearing black silk lingerie that stuck to their soft skin tightly, it also had holes giving full view of their wonderful pussies and boobs.

“Hey boys come on in!” Severa greeted them excitedly while Lucina sat on one of the beds quietly, too scared to look her father in the eyes.

As the boys followed Severa in both of them sat down on a bed, Chrom sat with Severa on the left one while Robin sat with Lucina on the right one. Severa didn't waste any time and started taking off Chrom’s clothes, which he allowed to happen having cleared all doubts in his mind when they walked in and saw the girls in their lingerie. Lucina started to Mimic Severa and started taking Robin's clothes off, seeing her father and best friend openly accepting the situation gave Lucina the courage to continue through with the plan to win Robin's affections. Both girls started stroking the now unclothed dicks, it didn't take long for them both to get completely hard.

“Well someone is happy to see me” Severa Whispered slowly in Chrom’s ear, While Robin and Lucina had started sharing sloppy kisses with each other.

Severa crawled to the end of the bed and sat on the floor while motioning Chrom to move forward. Chrom sat on the edge of the bed while Severa lined her face with his cock, she breathed in his musky scent before starting to give it gentle licks. Meanwhile Robin laid on his back as Lucina laid next to him bringing her face to his erection and giving it lots of wet kisses, Lucina made sure that each kiss made a loud pop and left lots of saliva. After making sure both cocks were nice and slathered in spit both girls got to work and wrapped their lips around the head of the boys' cocks.

Severa started sucking hard and making sure to get lots of drool on Chrom’s cock, She would work in a nice lick from base to tip in between sucks. Chrom was starting to groan and moan from the redhead beauty between his legs, he reached down and started fondling her breasts. Severa wasn't as big as Sumia in the bust department, not that she was small by any means, just more perky then large. but she made up for it in her lovely ass, which Chrom couldn't stop staring at as he received an eager blowjob from his best friend's daughter. Chrom moved his hands from Severa’s breasts and brought them to her head as he forced his cock down her tight throat which she gladly took, Severa made sure to keep using her tongue to massage the underside of his cock as she happily worked her throat to please him. Chrom started to thrust into the cute twintail girl’s mouth as she moaned and accepted his roughness like a good girl. Chrom was completely lost in his lust and had forgotten all about his daughter till he looked over and saw Robin laying on the bed with a smile on his face as he got his cock sucked, Chrom could only see Lucina’s ass from this angle which he noted was somehow even better then Severa’s and occasionally her head would pop up from Robin's lap.

Robin was in Pure bliss as Lucina worked his cock. Unlike Severa who sucked off Chrom fast and hard Lucina had gone for a more slow and steady approach, making sure to suck from tip to base while using her tongue to lavish Robin’s cock in affection. Whenever Lucina would get to the head of his cock she would swirl her tongue around it and lick the slit trying to get any precome she could have, everytime she did this Robin would pet her head and tell her what a good girl she was. Those comments made Lucina very happy and she would continue trying her best to please him. Lucina’s blowjob had quickly made a mess with her spit everywhere which only served to make the sucking louder and wetter, this along with the taste of Robin’s cock and precome was making Lucina horny beyond belief. But she continued doing her job shivering whenever Robin would pet and encouraged her. Lucina started focusing on just the head of his cock as more of the tasty precome leaked into her mouth, he tongue worked greedly at his slit wanting more and more.

The room was filled with loud wet pops and sucks with the occasional moans from both the boys and the girls, the latter making sure they moaned sweetly to encourage the guys to let loose. And let loose they did as both Robin and Chrom hit their orgasms at the same time shooting spurt after spurt of the gooey cum in the girls mouths, both girls moaned loudly as they drank their nice warm treat. After the boys were done the girls swirled their tongues around the heads of the guys' cocks, making sure licked up every last drop so none went to waste.

After this the girls moved into position for their first fuck of the night. Lucina chose a missionary position while Severa got on all fours proudly sticking her butt in the air and wiggling her hips. Both girls spread their legs widely showing their nice wet dripping pussies,the guys got into place lining their cocks up with the girls' snug holes.

Robin and Chrom both looked at each other, they didn't say anything but the both knew what it meant. “Have fun with her'' they both thought then thrusted their cocks into the girls who both squealed and gasped from the thick cocks that started working at their tight pussies.

Robin put Lucina in a mating press and started pumping his cock deep and hard, Lucina was moaning hot and loudly while scratching his back from the pleasure. Robin started to lick and bite Lucina’s small boobs causing her to moan and squeal even louder than before, which made her happy in that moment that the rooms were sound proofed. Lucina's pussy was dripping wet causing each thrust to slide in faster and deeper, Robin’s tip was pushing against the back of Lucina's pussy and his balls started to slap against her round ass. Lucina had a small chest which caused jealousy when she looked over and saw Severa’s perky tits bouncing from the hard pounding she was receiving. But while Lucina lost to Severa in bust she won when he came to her butt, Severa had a nice ass but Lucina’s was on another level. 

On the other side of the room Chrom was enthralled by the sight of Severa’s ass and the way it jiggled when he would slam his cock into her snug pussy. Severa’s pussy started gushing more and more love juices as the two kept going. They went at it like rabbits mating, fast and hard as Severa’s pussy coated Chrom’s cock so it could have an easier time sliding in. Chrom grabbed her ass and started kneading her round cute butt, which made her go crazy with lust moaning louder and hotter begging for him not to stop.

Chrom and Robin had found both girls weak spots and went to work, both girls begging for more as the boys kept calling them good girls while they pounded away at the welcoming cunts. They fucked for a while until the boys cocks started throbbing wildly as the girls pussies clenched and squeezed pulling them further in trying to coax more warm gooey cum from the hard dicks. Severa and Lucina came first and with their pussies hungry and begging for a treat and the boys happily gave them it. Robin and Chrom Pushed their cocks as far back as they would go and started pumping jet after jet of warm cum into the girls who both cried in delight from the warmth filling them up. After they were done cumming the boys pulled back and as their cocks withdrew from the tight holes cum gushed out the girls pussies leaking all over the bed.

Once the couples were done they cleaned up and put their bathing suits on to relax in the pool an hour went by as they all relaxed but as time went on the couples started getting horny again, both pairs were making out as the girls stroked the guys cocks who in return fingered the girls pussies.

Lucina put her hands against the ledge of the small shallow pool and put her butt in the air wiggling it like Severa did earlier to tempt Robin to fuck her, which he gladly accept as he went behind her sliding her two piece bathing suit to the side showing her nice puffy cunt. At the same time Chrom got out of the pool and laid down beside it leaving his feet in water as Severa climbed up and straddled him,she moved the bottom of her bathing suit out of the way giving Chrom full access to her. Both boys fished out their cocks and sunk them into the tight wet embrace of horny pussies.

Severa started bouncing steadily up and down Chrom’s shaft, Chrom began to thrust in time with her bounces to increase to pleasure as his cock went deep into her lovely hole. The two began a nice rhythm not as rough and fast as their sex earlier as both were enjoying the change of pace.

“Hey Severa, would you be ok with joining me and Sumia in bed some time?” Chrom asked sheepishly.

“Of course, we should invite our mothers here so we can all have an orgy together~” She replied in a sweet voice.

To which Chrom agreed to with a shout of approval from Robin, who was currently balls deep in Chrom’s little girl which made him so horny to see.

Robin was taking Lucina with nice long and deep thrust, which was making the girl whine and cry in pleasure. Lucina had heard what the others were talking about and while before it would have made her shreek in embarrassment, now it made her happy and excited. the thought of sharing Robin with Cordelia while watching her best friend and mother fuck her dad made her pussy gush and squeeze Robin’s thick cock harder, slowly working it for the cum she wanted.

Both couples were moaning in delight as they fucked for an hour straight, now both girls were being lifted up and had their backs pushed together as both men pumped into the honry girls. The girls could feel the cocks in them throbbing which meant they would be rewarded for their hard work soon. Everyone came together at once the girls' pussies were squeezing so hard it was almost painful for the boys as they fired non stop thick warm cum into their own personal snug holes. The girls moaned and panted like bitches in heat as they received the cum from the thick cocks. Robin and Chrom pulled out of the squeezing holes mid climax to cover the girls face and chest with the rest of the cum, both girls started licking all the cum off themselves making a show of it and then cleaned the dirty cocks with their mouth and tongues.

“Wow that was so much fun” Lucina panted.

“Yeah i wish we could keep going for longer” Chrom replied.

To which Severa happily chirped in “what do you mean i booked this room for 3 more days!”.

Robin and Chrom looked at each other with big smiles, it was gonna be a busy 3 days.


	2. Night #2

The warm water felt good splashing across Lucina's back as she shared sweet kisses with Robin, the two of them had decided to take a shower together when they woke up and it was currently getting heated and not just because of the water. Robin was starting to get hard and was rubbing his erection in between Lucina’s creamy thighs as he kissed her harder and needer.

Lucina bent down and sat on her knees bringing Robin’s cock to her face and nuzzling against it, enjoying the heat it gave off making her think of only how good it would feel when he put it in her. She started pepering his dick with kisses and licks making sure he knew how much she loved his genitals. Robin laid his back against the shower wall and fully embraced the hot lips and tongue currently servicing him. He grabbed the back of her head and gently pushed his cock into her mouth, slowly pushing past her lips and enjoying the feeling of her tongue brushing the underside of his cock. Lucina took him about half way then proceeded to suck lightly while massaging the head of his penis with her tongue.

Robin became lost in the feeling of her warm mouth but his mind drifted to the thought of his wife, the two had talked frequently about taking another lover into their bed but he never thought it would be Lucina of all people being that she was his best friend's daughter. Lucina wasn't as good as Cordelia at giving head but she was becoming good very quickly. He noted that she must be a quick learner and the thought of Cordelia giving her lesions made him excited beyond belief.

Lucina added her hands to the blowjob, using one to stroke the parts of the shaft that were not in her mouth and using the other to massage his balls. The feeling was getting more and more intense for Robin and his cock was throbbing harder and harder.

“You're such a good girl Lucy, are you ready for your treat?” Robin said as he pet her head.

“Yes, I wanna drink lots of it please give me lots master!” Lucina replied completely lost in the lust of the situation.

Robin was nearing his end Lucina’s mouth was too tight and warm causing him to climax hard. Lucina shivered as warm splashes of the gooey treat began to coat her throat and tongue, she began to lick the slit on his cock causing him to groan and fire more shots of cum for her. She pulled back from his cock after a few more licks and opened her mouth and showing Robin all the cum she had, she drank it slowly making sure Robin saw it all as she enjoyed the taste.

Once she was done Lucina stood up and leaned her chest against the glass shower, making sure she pushed her butt out showing off her throbbing pussy to the man of her dreams. Robin didn't waste anytime inserting his cock into her tight wet hole. He began to thrust in her making sure his cock was fully sheathed in her before pulling out almost completely and doing it again slowly increasing the pace each time. Lucina was being pushed harder and harder against the glass as she enjoyed the nice warm meat splitting her pussy walls. The two began to kiss as their mating continued making sure to lavish one anothers tongues. The sound of Robin’s hips pushing into Lucina’s ass with each thrust combined with her moaning and his groaning was louder with the echoing of the bathroom and Lucina was once again thankful the whole hotel room was sound proofed or they for sure would have had a noise complaint. Robin could feel his cock rubbing the warm velvety walls of her pussy and as he started pumping slower but harder Lucina started to make cute mewls and squeals of delight.

He loved the sounds she made during sex, they were the sounds of a young girl learning the pleasures of sex. Lucina’s walls began to clench harder pulling him deeper and begging for his cum. Robin tried his hardest to hold on just a little longer, he wanted to make sure she came first which didn't take long with the non stop deep pumps of cock into her cunt. Lucina came hard crying out in pleasure and begging for him to fill her womb with his cum. With the squeezing of a pussy climaxing Robin reached his end and thrusted as deep into her as possible making sure he hit the back of her pussy and began to unload. Shots of warm cum began to paint and fill the inside of Lucina’s womb, she began panting and lost the strength to stand anymore.

Robin kept his grip on her hips as the two slowly sat down on the shower floor. He slowly pulled his cock from her warm pussy and when it was out a river of thick cum began to leak out of Lucina’s thoroughly used cunt. The two looked at each other with nothing but affection and shared a sweet kiss, they sat there holding each other for a while just enjoying the others warmth.

At the same time in the other room Chrom was laying down on the bed with a nice cute round butt in front of him as Severa was giving him a nice wet blowjob. She currently had the head of his cock in her mouth slowly sucking, kissing and licking the warm cock. Severa’s would suck then pull back until her lips were almost off and give it some nice sloppy kisses, she then would push down further and start licking every inch of it in her mouth slowly. This repeated for a while with her occasionally wiggling her butt in front of Chrom who could see her puffy pussy dripping.

Deciding he wanted to not let all that juice go to waste, Chrom put his face up to her ass and started giving her pussy nice long licks. The new affection her pussy was receiving caused Severa to shiver and double her efforts on the head of his cock. Chrom was enjoying the taste of her pussy but wanted more so he slithered his tongue into her slick hole and began lapping up everything he could. He reached up and began to grope her soft creamy butt cheeks which he knew she loved. Severa was in heaven, she loved having her ass touched and combined with the tongue exploring her pussy she couldn't stop the whines and moans she made. She wrapped her lips tightly on the head of his dick and started giving it wet sucks with some sloppy licks mixed in for good measure. Chrom decided to return the pleasure his little slut was giving him and began adding some lite nibbles and bites to her clit in between his licking of her juicy walls. Chrom would give the odd groan whenever Severa gave a particularly good suck or lick but she would whine loud in pleasure every time he gave her clit attention. Severa was closing in on her first orgasm of the day and it hit hard when Chrom gave her clit a long hard lick, she began leaking non stop pussy juice onto his face. Chrom was caught off guard but wanted all the lovely cum she leaked out so he shoved his face into her crotch and began slurping everything she had. Chrom was so turned on that he too began to come, Severa felt the tip start throbbing so she began to suck and lick as much as she could and was rewarded for her efforts. Hot thick gooey cum began to pour into her mouth, her tongue making sure to taste every drop before she swallowed. The two sat there drinking the others cum moaning in pleasure.

After they were done Severa laid down on the bed spreading her legs in the air. Chrom lined his thick dick with her slick pussy and slowly entered her causing both of them to groan. Her pussy was so wet with her cum from their earlier fun that Chrom’s cock slid in and out effortlessly, making lewd sounds every time he thrusted in her hole. Chrom Leaned his head down and began to suck on her tits while he gave her nice deep pumps with his thick cock. Severa wrapped her legs around his hips and enjoyed the pumps into the back of her pussy. The slick warm walls of her pussy massaging Chrom’s cock made him so happy he agreed to do this.

He could hear Robin and Lucina occssanly in the shower clearly both enjoying themselves as well. Which made him happy knowing that both his best friend and daughter were getting the pleasure they deserved.

“Daddy please fuck me harder make my pussy yours daddy!” Severa moaned.

The daddy nickname caused Chrom to stop for a second but then quickly he began to pump faster and deeper into her. The nickname was a bit odd at first but as Severa kept moaning “daddy” over and over Chrom decided he liked it and had to make sure his little girl got the best fuck of her life. Chrom’s cock rubbed her pussy walls over and over again and the tight warmth engulfing him caused him to start throbbing raptly. Severa once again came first, her pussy spasming and squirting all over his cock. Chrom’s cock throbbing in her was what set her off and with the clenching of a hungry tight pussy he was sure to follow her climax. His cock slid to the back of her cunt and started spurting loads of thick creamy cum into her womb.

Severa started screaming “daddy’s cumming in me!” loudly.

Chrom pulled his cock out of her which was hard with how tight she was, as he pulled out it made a lewd sound and thick globs of cum began sliding out of her small pussy.

During the rest of the day the couples just lunged around the pool enjoying each other's company. After a nice meal from the room service the sun set and they were all beginning to get horny again.

Lucina and Severa began to make out and undress each other clearly trying to put a show on for the boys. Both Chrom and Robin began to stroke their cocks watching the lewd display. After a few minutes Severa got up and laid on the bed spreading her pussy lips showing how wet she was, Lucina crawled on the other side of the bed and positioned her body over Severa’s also proceeding to spread her pussy. The girls were laying opposite of each other both their pussys in front of the others' faces.

The boys walked up to either side of the bed and got behind the waiting sluts, Both guys pushed their cocks into the eager girls and what came next was a surprise for both of them. The one whose face was next to the spread pussy would begin to lick the others clit and the cock going in. This shocked both Chrom and Robin but the feeling of a warm pussy and warm tongue working their cocks together was irresistible and they began to get into it. The boys held the girls hips tightly, making sure every pump in their cunt was deep and hard. The added feeling of the tongue was driving both couples mad with lust.

Because Severa was on the bottom the juices of her dad and Lucina’s fucking was leaking on her face which she happily lapped up in between licks. Lucina could see her father's dick splitting her best friend's pussy lips open and every time he pulled out Lucina made sure to lick all the pussy nectar off his cock before he pumped back in. Severa looked down and saw what Lucina was doing and decided to do the same, The feeling of his daughter's warm wet tongue lapping at his cock in between thrust was incredible for both Robin and Chrom.

Both men had never thought of their daughters sexually but now with the current situation Chrom couldn't stop staring at Lucina's perfect round ass and the way it moved from Robin’s thrusting, Robin was mesmerized by the way Severa’s pussy looked when taking a cock in it.

Both men keep fucking nice and steady, first there would be the pleasure of a warm tight and wet pussy coiling around their cocks and then when they pulled out they were met with warm soft licks of their daughters. It didn't take long for both guys to start groaning signalling their incoming climaxs. Both girls squeezed their pussies as much as they could trying to win the boys over. Warm thick strands of cum began pumping into the girls as they came, leaking both theirs and the boys cum out of their pussies which the other gladly began to lick and slurp up. As the meaty dicks pulled from the girls snug embrace more cum began to flow out which neither girl let go to waste, shoving their faces into the others cunt and making sure to lick all the cum in their pussies.

What came next wasn't really a surprise Chrom and Robin pinned both their daughters to the bed in a mating press and went to work on the pussy of their daughter. Both girls moaned and mewled loudly holding each other's hand and enjoying the crazy situation they were in. Lucina still loved Robin more then anything but having sex with her father was all in good fun, though when she looked over and saw how naturally this came for Robin and Severa she began to wonder if this was even their first time doing this.

The girls wrapped their legs around the waist pumping into them, the guys were thrusting so deep their balls would slap against the soft perfect asses of their daughters. The slick pussies welcoming their fathers' cocks were starting to leak so much cum that the bed sheets for sure would need to be tossed out. Chrom was enjoying the sight of his daughter moaning from his cock. he didn't have any unnatural feelings of love for his daughter, this was simply fueled by lust and both of them knew that.

When looking over at Severa and Robin, Chrom began to understand the daddy remarks. It was clear as day that Robin and his daughter have had sex in the past and quiet a bit based on how naturally it came for them. What they didn't know was that Severa was a frequent guest in her parents bed and when she had mentioned to Lucina the concubine thing her parents had discussed it was actually about her. Severa had only ever had feelings of love for her father which she knew was wrong but her mother and father had accepted completely. And while she didn't dislike Chrom both of them were aware their relationship was purely sex.

Both pussies were gushing cum from their earlier sex and was making the boys hornyer and hornyer as they slid in and out of the holes accepting them.

Chrom and Lucina came first, Chrom not wanting to finish in his own daughter pulled out and came on her chest covering her in his seed. While Robin and Severa seemed to have no issue with such a thing as Robin pumped his little girl full with cum as she panted “daddy” over and over with her tongue hanging out.

“Whew that was fun, me and Lucina need to take a shower before bed and you guys aren't allowed to join us. Maybe next time though~” Severa made sure to make the last parts intentions clear.

The boys decided to wait by the pool while the girls showered, giving them sometime to talk about the situation.

“So you and your own daughter are in a relationship?” Chrom asked, trying not to sound rude but purely out of curiosity.

“Yeah it was weird at first for me and Cordelia but we quickly got used to it and kinda just made us closer” Robin replied nonchalantly.

“Are you ok then with me having sex with her just for these next few days?” Chrom asked nervously.

“Sure I mean you are letting me do the same with your daughter so it's only fair” Robin responded.

Meanwhile in the shower the girls were discussing the same thing. 

“So what does this mean for me and Robin then?” Lucina asked, scared that this meant she couldn't be with him.

“Nothing changes. I don't mind sharing him with you and I am sure my mother won't mind either we can all be a happy family together” Severa assured Lucina.

“Oh o-ok” Lucina replied, feeling a bit at ease.

“I just wanted something in return for letting you join my dad's little harem so it only seemed fair I get to have fun for a few days with your dad” Severa said with a wink and a smile.

“I guess that's only fair” Lucina said, accepting the situation.

“Man it's a good thing we got these potions from Tharja to stop us from getting pregnant, those guys keep cumming so much~. But Lucy, you got to promise me one thing for when this vacation is over”. Severa asked with a serious face.

“What is it Severa?” Lucina asked worried about what the answer would be.

“You gotta give me a cute little sister when my dad knocks you up ok?” Severa said while sticking her tongue out in a taunting manner.

After the girls were done cleaning up the couples both went to sleep exhausted from the day's activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading again! I am open to any feedback and suggestions so i can improve my writing. Also not sure how long i will continue this story but i have at least 2 more chapters planned.


	3. Night #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumia and Cordelia finally join in on the fun!

The morning sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the breeze was carrying the scent of morning dew. Meanwhile in the hotel room the blinds were half closed letting very little light shine in, there were sounds of skin slapping and the only smell that could be found was the sweet scent of sex and sweat.

Severa was so happy at the moment, she and the guys had woken up before Lucina and now that her relationship with her father was out she saw no reason not to indulge in both men at the same time. Both men openly having fun sharing a woman together, they had been close friends for a long time and it made Robin happy he could share his slutty daughter with someone he felt was like a brother to him. Robin was currently pounding away at his daughter's little wet pussy while Chrom was receiving some nice oral attention. Robin’s cock was being treated to a tight and slick pussy that was very eager to massage her daddy’s cock. He pulled Severa’s ponytails like they always did when having sex and whispered in her ear to give Chrom “the best blowjob in the world”. Being the good little daddy's girl she wetted her lips with lots of saliva and went to work kissing and licking Chrom’s hard cock making sure she covered every inch in her spit. Chrom shivered as he felt wet smacks from kisses and long warm licks from her tongue. 

Lucina woke up and noticed Robin was not beside her in their bed, she rolled over and saw her best friend being used as nothing more than a toy for the boys and loving every second of it. Lucina’s hands drifted across her body, one stayed at her little nipples and started playing with the sensitive nubs while the other went to her pussy that was getting wetter and wetter and began to play with it. She would rub her clit for a bit then switch to shoving her slender fingers into her folds. She was happy to see her friend having fun but she also couldn't wait till it was her turn.

Severa was slobbering all over the thick cock in front of her, every time she took him in her mouth to suck on it her father would thrust hard pushing her lips further down Chrom’s dick. Robin noticed that Severa’s pussy was gushing so much that every time he slid to the hilt and back out it would make lewd wet squishing noises. This combined with watching her suck cock just like her mother taught her caused him to turn off his brain and lose himself in the pleasure. He started pumping into her harder, loving the way her ass jiggled when he did. Robin grabbed the enticing round butt and played with the soft creamy skin. Severa loved having her ass touched and with two cocks thrusting into her she couldn't help but cum, her quim covered Robin and both her holes started squeezing wanting her prize. Chrom and Robin both yelled as they pumped warm jets of cum into her causing Severa to purr in pleasure. Chrom filled her mouth with so much so fast some ended up spilling from her lips before she could swallow causing her chin to be dripping cum, Robin pulled out half way through cumming and covered her ass in lines of warm goo while the some that did go into her pussy began to leak out onto the bed.

Severa looked so lewd at the moment Lucina thought, both her mouth and pussy were dripping cum and her ass was covered in it. Yet She had a big smile on her face with her tongue lazily hanging out occasionally licking the cum that escaped her mouth. Lucina was beginning to drip for the anticipation of being also covered in the warm cum like her friend.

Lucina saw her chance for some fun and quickly got off the bed and sat on the floor calling over the boys who left Severa to bask in the warm seed she was covered in. Lucina took a cock in each hand and began stroking slowly trying to get them back up to full length after their fun with Severa. Both their cocks were wet, Robin’s with Severa’s cum and Chrom’s with her spit which served to lube their cocks making her strokes glide across their eager dicks. Once they were back up to full sail she began to stroke harder as some precum began to leak out of their slits and Lucina was a good girl who didn't waste any cum. She began taking the heads of their cocks in her mouth and sucked while her tongue made sure to get any pre from their tips. She kept rotating between the two sucking slowly while she continued to stroke the other one so no one was left out. After a while she decided an easier way and took both cocks into her mouth at the same time, it was a tight fit but that just added to the pleasure for the boys as Lucina covered their cocks in her warm spit.

Lucina was in love with Robin but that didnt mean in this situation she would show favoritism and made sure each cock got an equal amount of licks from her soft warm tongue. Both men were enjoying Lucina’s warm mouth and began to thrust in time with each other which she happily took letting their cocks reach as deep as they could both fit in her throat. It was hard to breathe with both cocks working her mouth but she made it work not wanting to let them down.

Lucina felt both cocks closing in on their orgasms so she took them out of her mouth and pointed them at her face giving loving strokes and just before they both came she gave each tip a gentle kiss licking any precum that was there while she was at it. Chrom and Robin couldn't take it anymore and with Lucina’s cute face staring at them longingly they let their climaxes take them. Lucina closed her eyes as spurt after spurt of thick warm strands of cum splashed on her face, she opened her mouth trying to catch what she could. After the boys were done she swallowed what was in her mouth. The scene the guys were looking at was quite breathtaking, Lucina nude dripping with cum. It was in her hair, on her face and on her cute little breast. Lucina used her fingers to grab all the cum on her, making sure she sucked the cum off her fingers slowly to make the boys happy.

After their morning fun they all decided to take it easy for a bit since Severa promised a surprise was in store for them later. A couple hours passed and the couples were lazing around on the patio enjoying the sun and breeze, which was nice considering at the moment the hotel room smelled of their time together. A knock came at the door and Severa got up excitedly like she knew who it was and ran to open it. The rest went in to see who was at the door and were surprised when Cordelia and Sumia walked in behind Severa. Both wives were wearing coats which they dropped upon entering the room revealing they were wearing thigh highs underneath and that was it. Sumia’s was a pure white while Cordelia’s was pitch black, both were clearly made of expensive silk.

“I hear you boys have been having a lot of fun” Sumia chirped with a wink directed at Chrom. “We decided to join in on the fun, you dont mind right love?” Cordelia said while snuggling into Robin’s chest.

The guys were happy to see their wives again especially with the clothing they came in or the lack of it. Lucina and Severa decided to let their mothers have some fun for a bit and went and sat in the pool making sure they had a view of the inside, they didn't want to miss the show after all. Sumia and Cordelia wasting no time since the smell that hit them when they entered along with not seeing their husbands in a few days made them horny and dripping for the cocks they loved.

Both girls took their husbands hands guiding them to the beds. They crawled onto the mattresses, which sheets were still wet with cum. Sumia and Cordelia took advantage of their lack of panties and assumed the bitch position with their butts high in the air wiggling and showing off puffy dripping cunts. The boys' minds were blank at the sight of their lovely wives on all fours with pussies taunting them over. Cordelia had the better ass it was more well rounded and was clearly the results of hard training, while Sumia’s was good as well it was clear that she wasn't as hard of a worker as her best friend. Sumia was unaware though that Cordelia knew of her husband's affinity to her butt and made sure she trained hard to keep it nice and firm for him.

Chrom came up behind his wife giving her ass some nice caress as he lined his dick with her pussy. Before he put it in Sumia turned her head around and gave him sweet and affectionate kisses clearly both had missed each other. The two continued to kiss as he slowly inserted it into her causing both to groan in one another's mouths. Chrom started with a nice slow and steady pace making sure both got to enjoy the feeling of every thrust. Sumia began to push her hips back to meet his pumps, she had missed this so much and couldn't wait to finally relieve her sexual desires. Sumia’s pussy was soft and slick just like Chrom remembered and he loved the moans she made when his cock would reach to the back of her pussy and rubbed her g spot. They began to mutter sweet things to each other between kisses. Chrom had been enjoying his time with Severa but he married Sumia for a reason, no one compared to her in his eyes he loved her more then anything.

Cordelia and Robin were also enjoying being reunited. Robin was giving her nice steady thrust making sure each one made his cock rub against her cervix, which caused Cordelia’s toes to curl in pleasure. Cordelia enjoyed having her ass played with which she learned her daughter took after her in that regard. Robin would give her firm butt gentle squeezes then would pull back and give it a nice slap that made her ass jiggle just the way he liked. Whenever he slapped her she would whine and her pussy would squeeze and gush on his thick cock. It didn't take long for red marks to begin to form on her cheeks, he made sure never to hit too hard that it hurt her in a bad way just enough so that she would make the cute sounds he loved to hear. Robin pulled her hair bringing her close to his chest, he leaned into her neck and began kissing and nippling it to make sure he left marks so everyone knew she was his.

Both couples were too happy to see each other so it didn't take long for their climaxes to hit. Chrom came before Sumia but the feeling of her husband's warm jizz feeling her pussy up caused her to follow him in bliss. The opposite was true for the other two. Cordelia came first, her pussy gushing juices everywhere while her slick walls coiled around Robin tightly making sure he dared not cum anywhere but in her wanting womb. A steady flow of thick cum began to fill her and she couldn't help but mewl like a kitten and she received her milk. Once the boys began to pull out the two spectators in the pool quickly jumped up and ran over, shoving their faces into their mothers snatchs making sure to drink everything that came out.

After their reunions they all decided to lay down and relax for the rest of the night. Chrom and Sumia laid in one bed holding each other sharing kisses and lovely words. Severa, Cordelia and Lucina were currently cuddling up to Robin kissing every inch of his chest and face. Severa was happy that her mother was finally here to join in on the fun with her and Lucy.

Cordelia and Severa for a long time had a hard time connecting but through sharing Robin they learned they actually had a lot in common with each other. It made Robin happy to see his girls getting along, Cordelia would teach Severa how to pleasure him and earn his cum. The two became best friends before long and the comments that people made of Cordelia being perfect began to not make Severa feel inferior. Severa knew she could make Robin feel just as good as her mother in bed and she even had the added bonus of having a larger breast so she could give her dad what her mom could not, a boobjob. This gave Severa new confidence that in time and with hard work she could match her mother in anything. And now with the added bonus of her best friend joining them Severa felt like everything was right in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will have some wife swapping ;)


	4. Night #4

It was the final day of their little getaway so everyone chose to sleep in that morning. Sumia had her back to Chrom as he held her from behind making her sleep nice and cozy, except from the odd poke from his cock. Robin had Cordelia laying on his chest while Lucina was cozied up into the right side of his body and Severa on the left with his arms firmly around his girls holding them close. When everyone woke up it was almost noon and decided to get a late breakfast from the buffet on the first floor. While everyone was getting their food Chrom noticed that Sumia and Cordelia were off to the side whispering about something with big smiles on their faces. A cold sweat went down his neck as his wife often planned “surprises” for him. Robin seemed to have not a care in the world as he sat down next to Lucina and Severa at a table sipping coffee with a large tactics book in hand.

Severa and Lucina were currently discussing Cordelia’s infamous cock sucking lesions that Lucina would be privy to soon. Lucina was a bit nervous as she didnt know Cordelia too well and the thought of not only sharing a man but also learning to perform lewd acts from her friend's mother made her a bit shy about the whole thing. The whole relationship was odd and no doubt they would receive judgement from people. But at the same time when Lucina looked over at Robin the man she had a crush on for as long as she could remember her worries drifted away.

Once they were done their breakfast they headed back to the room. Severa grabbed Lucina by the arm and guided her to one of the beds, both of them laid down and started undressing. Their mothers proceeded to do the same thing on the other bed and it became clear to the boys there was a plan they weren't in on.

Severa and Lucina began to kiss and touch each other's bodies, while Sumia and Cordelia both completely nude now got up and took each other's husbands hands and brought them to the bed making it clear what was about to happen.

Chrom was a one women type of guy but because of his wifes mischievous plans he was now going to not only have fucked his best friend's daughter but now his wife too. His head started to spin from it all but Robin gave him a pat on the back with a reassuring smile that this was ok.

Both girls put their mouths over the hardening cocks and started to drool on them. They then stroked the cocks making sure they were hard, wet and ready to go. Once the cock were nice and slick with their saliva the girls got to work.

Robin had never seen Sumia in a sexual light before since they were close friends, but at that moment he started to admire her body like never before. Her breasts were bigger than Cordelia’s that was for sure and probably were nearly double the size of Severa’s, while her ass couldn't stand a candle to his lovely wife and daughter it was still a nice one that any man would love to stare at. Sumia wrapped her boobs around Robin’s cock and started to pump them up and down his shaft making sure to lick it every time it poked out of the snug hole she made for him. His cock slid easily between her breasts thanks to the spit his cock was covered in, the feeling of warm soft boobs with some gentle but hungry licks of her wet tongue drove Robin insane with lust.

Sumia was starting to notice her pussy dripping more and more, the warm unfamiliar cock between her boobs felt so good. When she gave his tip licks she noted that his dick and precum had a different taste then her husbands. She wasn't sure which one was better she would have to test that later but for now she just focused on making Robin cum. Robin began to thrust in time with her to increase the pleasure and her tongue had started making slow gentle licks focused at the head of his cock. Sumia decided to add to both their pleasure by using one hand to fondle his balls and the other to finger her dripping cunt. Robin began to throb from every lick on his cock, Sumia noticed this and started dragging out each lick so that he felt every second of it.

With all the insane attention his cock was getting Robin began to cum, huge jets of cum splashed onto Sumia’s face and dripped down to her breast. Once he was done orgasming she licked the slit of his cock hoping to get some more cum which she was rewarded with another few splashes of the warm prize on her tongue. After that she had Robin swap up the cum on her breast with his finger and feed it to her, She made sure to suck each finger clean moaning from the taste of his cum.

Chrom had heard before she married his friend that Cordelia had a crush on him, he never believed these stories since they never even really talked before she was with Robin. Now Chrom was sure though that maybe at some point she might have had feelings for him they were gone now, this was clearly being driven by lust as both couples kept glancing over at their spouses with loving looks. Like it was when he fucked Lucina and Severa this was purely for fun with no feelings attached.

Cordelia was in thought as she worked Chrom’s cock, she used to only think of Chrom but her love for Robin made her realize it was just a silly crush. Once she got to know Chrom after he married Sumia and she married Robin it became clear she was only in love with the idea in her head of Chrom, She liked him as a friend and right now was happy to give him a blowjob and maybe more later. But while this was fun it made her realize that Robin will always have her heart and the same went for Sumia who couldn't stop giggling seeing her husband struggling not to cum from Cordelia’s efforts.

Chrom was currently beginning to understand why Robin always bragged about his wife giving the best blowjobs. The way she lathered his cock was making it hard for Chrom not to blow his load right away. She slowly dragged her tongue from base to tip then gave it a wet kiss that turned into a suck on the tip of his cock all while making direct eye contact and giving purrs and moans when he would throb for her. Cordelia’s mouth and tongue were very warm and wet and were clearly showing the rumors of her were true, when she did something she gave it 100% and perfected it. Chrom was holding on but his cock was leaking so much precum it was mixing with her spit and covering Cordelia’s lips, it would drip down her chin falling to her flat chest making her look very lewd and sexy. Cordelia, satisfied with her work on his cock went to work on his balls. She took them in her mouth and made sure she sucked and licked till they were dripping with her saliva. Chrom was groaning non stop, when he looked down he saw the beautiful redhead staring at him while she gave hard sucks. She used her hands to stroke his sticky cock while she sucked on his orbs. Chrom couldn't hold it anymore and warned Cordelia of his incoming climax. Upon hearing this Cordelia moved her mouth to the tip of his cock sucking on it and licking the underside while massaging his balls with her hands. Warm thick cum began to pour in her mouth. She used her tongue to lap at his slit while he fired an endless amount of sperm. Once he was done Cordelia pulled back and pulled Sumia into a kiss and made sure the boys saw their tongues swapping and sharing the delicious cum.

While Sumia and Cordelia were cleaning all the remaining cum off the thick cocks Lucina and Severa were having their own fun. The two young girls were currently in a sixty-nine position with Severa being on top.

Severa was giving soft kisses to Lucina’s clit with a lick down her slit every now and then. Severa made sure to wiggle her butt so Lucina would pay attention to her favorite spot. Lucina, understanding the meaning began lightly massaging Severa’s ass cheeks as they both slurped the juices dripping out of each other. Lucina giving fast and wet licks to the dripping folds of her friend's pussy. She then spread her legs wider giving more access to Severa who began to slither her tongue into the slick hole. Both girls came pretty quickly. They began squirting large amounts of girl cum and the other would make sure none went anywhere but on their tongues. They both noted how sweet the other person's juices tasted.

While the daughters were coming down from their orgasms the mothers straddled the men. They grabbed the hard cocks that despite cumming were still eager for more, they slowly descended their slick pussies onto the cocks earning moans from all of them.

Cordelia went for a steady approach, She slowly dropped her pussy down Chrom’s shaft until he was fully in her then she would slowly pull back up. Her pussy was holding on to his cock hard making the pull out difficult but incredibly pleasurable. Everytime she felt his burning hot cock press against her cervix she whined softly causing Chrom to throb against the back of her cunt. Chrom moved his hands from her hips to her soft ass and began squeezing knowing that her daughter took after her with a sensitive ass. Cordelia loved the new attention her behind was getting and she could feel his balls slapping against her backdoor everytime she was completely lowered onto him. Cordelia was at her limit and came, gushing warm juices all over Chrom’s lap. Chrom grabbed her butt hard and pulled her all the way down onto him before quickly pulling her off and bending her over on the bed as he showered her creamy round ass with warm lines of cum. She purred with every warm shot hitting her butt.

Sumia was riding Robin fast and hard you could hear the smacking skin and wet squishing of her pussy loudly. Robin was more than happy to take advantage of this position and smothered his head into her fat tits, making sure to give bites and licks to her nipples. Sumia took Robin’s head and gave it loving strokes through his hair, moaning every time he bit one of her breasts. her pussy would also gush a little more than usual giving Robin all the info he needed on how to make her cum first. Sumia started riding faster panting more and more as Robin began to thrust up into her slick cunt. His cock began to throb in her which made Sumia lose all control and came hard. Robin felt her climax she squeezed hard and was soaking him in her cum. Not being ready yet though Robin pumped harder into her, he held onto her hips hard and forced her to keep bouncing on his throbbing cock while she came. Robin pulled out just before he too finished, Sumia got on the floor stroking his cock as it shot blast of thick cum onto her chest. When he was done her boobs were once again covered in cum. The young girls who were done playing with each other jumped off the bed and began sucking on Sumia breast making sure they cleaned all the yummy cum off. Sumia pet Lucina and Severa’s heads as they enjoyed their treat.

When all was said and done everyone needed a break and went to relax in the pool. They all laughed and talked like the close friends they were. There was no ill will about the sharing of wives, daughters or fathers. Everyone was happy and had fun on their little getaway. Before bed Chrom and Sumia couldn't help themselves and began to make love in the missionary position.

Chrom gave his wife deep hard pumps, loving the familiar warmth of her pussy gripping him. Sumia gave sweet moans every time he touched her womb with his tip. She pulled him into a deep kiss as she enjoyed her husband's thick cock.

“I want another one” Sumia whispered into Chrom’s ear.  
“Another what?” he whispered back in confusion.  
“Another baby so make sure you fill me up lots ok~” She moaned softly after a deep thrust

This caused Chrom to lose it, his face turned red in embarrassment and he couldn't stop himself from cumming into her womb filling her completely with the warmth of sperm.

On the other bed Robin couldn't think of anywhere else he would rather be as three drop dead gorgeous beauties were licking and sucking at his cock.

Lucina was given the head of his dick and she made sure not to disappoint. She tightened her lips and gave hard sucks while her warm tongue brushed gently across the tip of his cock.

Severa had the rest of his shaft. She gave it wet kisses and licks of affection so her daddy knew how much she loved him. She moved upwards towards where Lucina was and the two each wrapped their lips around one side of the tip and gave light sucks while staring Robin in the eyes with utter love and convection.

Cordelia was letting the girls do what she showed them, she would make sure they did it right for her husband deserved nothing but the best treatment from his sluts. Once she was satisfied with the way the girls were doing it she took his balls into her mouth and gave long hard sucks. She had the spit from the other girls drip onto her face but it just made her happy that the girls were quick eager learners.

Robin could see all three of his girls staring at him with pure lust and love in their eyes and that combined with the amazing work the girls were doing caused him to cum quicker then he would like. Seeing Robin was about to cum the girls put their faces close to his throbbing cock, three wet hot tongues stuck out and gave gentle licks as cum began to shoot out. Each girl got a fair amount of spunk on their tongue before backing away, all of them swallowed the tasty treat down shivering from the warm sweet taste. Once they were done they all nuzzled into his crotch and gave his cock kisses and licks of affection as they fell asleep.

The next day they proceed to the checkout desk.  
“Did you enjoy your stay~?” Anna asked in a mocking tone  
“Wait you recommended your own hotel” Lucina asked  
“Oh no that was my sister she knew i would give you guys a good price for the room~” Anna replied with a sly grin

They had to pay an absurd amount for the room and for new beds and sheets since the ones they had were kinda unusable after their activities.

A few months afterwards Lucina was pregnant with a baby girl who she and Robin decided to name Morgan. Sumia was also pregnant with a baby girl and decided to call Lucina’s new sister Cynthia. Robin knocked his little princess Severa up not long afterwards, though they had to come up with an excuse on who the father was when asked by people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that is the last main chapter of this story for now.  
> I am planing a bonus chapter with some Robin, Severa and Cordelia taking place before the other chapters but after that i want to focus on another story.  
> I hope everyone liked this it was my first fanfiction and smut but i think i learned a lot from it and will continue to try and improve with other stories in the future.


	5. Bonus #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place before the others and shows how Severa began her lewd relationship with her father.

It was completely dark outside and Cordelia was sitting on her and Robin’s bed waiting for his return home. He had told her earlier that day when she was visiting him during her afternoon break that he could be at a meeting with Chrom late and they may go for drinks with some of the other male shepherds afterwards. Cordelia didn't mind since she wanted to practice with a new lance she had gotten. She trained hard well into the night, afterwards took a nice bath to relax after a long day's work and now she didn't know what to do. Normally she may try and get her daughter to spend time together but Severa was also out with some friends. Cordelia decided to read a new romance novel Sumia had given her while she waited. Sumia had warned her the book had some really raunchy sections but Cordelia secretly enjoyed those when done right in a romance story.

The story was even more graphic than Cordelia thought, her face became red but she decided to keep reading on. As she got further and further into the story she started rubbing her legs together to relieve some of the mounting pressure she was feeling in her panties. She considered materbating but she wanted to save it for when Robin was home. She closed the book after reading about half as it was getting a little too hot for her to resist. Cordelia looked at the clock, Robin would most likely be home soon since he never stayed out too late.

Robin and Chrom were walking down the street away from the tavern they had been drinking at. They gave a wave to their fellow shepherds who also were returning home for the night. Chrom had given Robin and Cordelia a nice estate next to the castle so they both were heading the same way. It was nice living so close to the castle for Robin as it meant he, Chrom, Sumia and Cordelia who were all best friends could hang out together a lot. They often would have tea and while the girls would talk Robin and Chrom would as well, usually though they talked about work since running a kingdom was a full time job. Chrom pushed a lot of responsibilities onto Robin and while he felt bad about it Robin was his most trusted friend and a hard worker who always made sure the job was done perfectly, him and his wife shared that trait. It inspired Chrom to work hard as well when he would see Robin and Cordelia put so much effort into everything they did.

“So about the meeting tomorrow-” Robin started to speak but Chrom quickly cut him off  
“Let's worry about that tomorrow, I'm worried you might burn yourself out at this pace just take the night off and relax” Chrom really was worried While Robin was a hard worker he sometimes pushed himself to far. Chrom made sure to always stop him before that happened and would make sure he got some time to destress.

“I suppose you are right i should slow down a bit, thanks Chrom” Robin thanked him with a smile  
They got to Robin’s estate first since it was next to the castle. At first Robin would insist on following Chrom all the way to his room so nothing happened. Chrom put a stop to that telling Robin he could defend himself. Robin begrudgingly accepted but he made sure to set guard rotations all over the path to Chrom’s room any night they went out. The two friends said their goodbyes for the night as Robin entered his home.

Chrom had forced a really big expensive mansion onto Robin who felt such a thing was unnecessary but Chrom wouldn't take no for an answer. The mansion had a nice lush garden with a large pegasus pen that Cordelia kept her trusted companion in at night and a small training ground. Robin approached the front which had large wooden doors with small golden accents on it. As he entered he was in a giant room with 3 doors and a spiral staircase. One door led to a kitchen you would expect to see in a large restaurant, one led to a library with thousands of books Robin could enjoy and the other went to a dining room with a table that could sit 8 people. Robin began to climb the stairs to the second floor which had a long hallway with 4 rooms. One of them was a luxury bathroom that had a huge tub made from marble, one was a spare room and the other two were Robin and Cordelia’s room along with Severa’s room. Robin made his way to the room him and his wife shared.

Cordelia had heard Robin come in and began to undress leaving her in only panties, a bra and some transparent pink tights covering her long slender legs. She stood and waited for Robin who entered the room soon after. Cordelia walked to him and gave her husband a gentle kiss on the lips. She then helped him take off his coat and began to get ready for bed. The couple laid on the bed holding each other close as they gave affectionate kisses. Robin was now only in his small clothes and Cordelia could feel him getting harder which made her happy. Cordelia laid on her back slowly taking off her panties but leaving them hanging on one leg as she spread out giving Robin a full view of her. Robin took his place over her and helped take the lacy bra off her, he then gave her modest breast some kisses making sure to drag out each one causing his wife to moan softly. As Robin started taking off his small clothes Cordelia thought about how happy she was to have met her husband. When Sumia married Chrom, while she was happy for her friend it caused her to worry about never finding a man she could spend her life with. But then the shepherds tactician who she had formed a close friendship with proposed to her and all the worries that plagued her went away. Robin made her feel things she never felt before Cordelia thought she loved Chrom but when she married Robin she learned what true love was like.

Robin lined his cock with her red and puffy pussy, before he entered her the two shared a kiss and whispered their love for each other. His cock slowly split her lips open and began to slide into the slick warm insides causing them both to moan in satisfaction. Robin gave nice steady pumps of his cock enjoying the way her tight walls stuck to him everytime he went in. Cordelia cooed Robin’s name, wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper in her and showered his face in loving kisses. Robin laid his head into the crook of her neck and gave her bits and kisses, Cordelia loved the way he would mark her so everyone knew whose she was. Her slick pussy made wet sloshing sounds every time he hilted inside of her tight cunt. Robin’s cock was so warm Cordelia felt like she was going to melt, her chest had butterflies as she enjoyed the feeling of a thick cock rubbing every inch of her. The two began to sweat as Robin picked up the pace slamming himself into her deep and hard making Cordelia whines turn hotter and hotter.

Severa had returned home, her and some of the other children from the future would go to a restaurant they liked that stayed open late and served alcohol. Severa was barely the legal age to drink while some of her other friends were not so lucky being too young and instead were forced to drink water. They all still had fun during these get togethers even the people who couldn't drink had a good time. All the worries of the awful future they came from were gone and now they could enjoy and live their lives.

She made her way upstairs and headed to her room. She was a little tipsy so it took her longer than normal. As she got to her door she could hear some noises. These were unmistakably the sounds of sex. She went to her parents door and opened it slightly. Inside she could see her father thrusting hard into her mother. Cordelia was panting like a slut and Robin was groaning completely lost in the pleasure. Severa slid her black tights and pink panties down to her knees and began rubbing her pussy. She had promised herself that she would stop doing this but with the alcohol her judgement was a bit clouded. Seeing her parents having sex turned her on beyond belief but it also made her heart hurt. She was in love with Robin, sure it was wrong to love your father but she couldn't help it. Severa always received plenty of attention from men, hell even some of her friends from the future had made moves on her. She never felt anything for any of her suitors and always turned down their advances harshly. Before her father became Grima in her timeline Robin was a caring and loving father who spoiled her and treated her like a princess. She didn't have any unnatural feelings for him until they came to this timeline where he was only a few years older and that was when she started to fall for him. He would say things and do things that made her feel special and like she was beautiful in her own right and not just a worse version of her mother.

Severa was fingering herself fast and rough trying to reach her climax quickly. Robin gave Cordelia a hard deep trust and groaned as he unloaded inside his wifes cunt. Cordelia moaned, rubbing his back as she was filled with warmth. Robin pulled out of her and when he was fully withdrawn Severa could see white cum begin dripping out of her mother's snatch. This sight caused Severa to cum, she tried covering her mouth as a stream of fluids squirted from her but it was all for nought as her moan was loud enough for the two inside the room to hear. Severa tried to run to her room quickly but before she could Cordelia had grabbed her arm and pulled her in the room. Cordelia and Robin had hastily covered themselves and were looking at their daughter who was currently on her knees face red in embarrassment. She was unable to tell what her parents were thinking but she knew it couldn’t be good. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe she was just tired of hiding her feelings but she blurted out something she never thought she would dare say aloud.

“I love you father, mother please let me join you two!” These words caught the parents off guard; they both looked at each other then began to whisper something, Robin had a surprise look on his face from what his wife had said.

“I'm sorry i didn't realize sooner honey, you've been holding onto this for a long time huh?” Cordelia bent down to meet her daughter's eyes. What Severa saw shocked her, she had expected anger or disgust but instead all she saw was sympathy and acceptance. Cordelia grabbed her daughter's hand and guided her to the bed, she pushed Robin down into a sitting position and sat with Severa between his legs. Severa could feel herself getting wet again. This was the first time she had seen her father's cock so close. It was long and thick she was shocked her mother took it so easily inside her, could she do the same she wondered.

“I'll show you how to make your father feel really good and we can make him cum together ok?” Cordelia asked her daughter in a gentle tone. Severa nodded enthusiastically she couldn't believe this was really about to happen, was this all a dream? If it was she intended to enjoy it fully.

Cordelia wrapped her hand around Robin's cock and began to pump up and down using her own cum from before as lube. She motioned for Severa to do it as well and the young girl quickly followed suit making sure to pay attention to the way her mother worked his cock and replicated it exactly. Both girls were pumping their hands up and down his cock Robin was in disbelief but was letting himself just lay back and enjoy the two sexy girls. Cordelia leaned forward and gave the cock nice long lick all the way up then when she got to the tip she took it in her mouth and gave it wet kisses. Once Cordelia was done Severa leaned in and tried what her mother showed her. The cock tasted surprisingly good to Severa as this licked nice a slow making her way up once she was there she followed her mother in lavishing the cock in wet kisses focused on the tip. After that she looked to her mother for the next lesson. Cordelia took Robin’s cock into her mouth sliding all the way down till he was in her throat then she proceeded to tighten her lips and give a long hard suck as she started pulling off. Once she nearly had his cock out of her mouth she gave the head lots of licks and then slid her tight mouth back down and repeated over and over. She pulled off with a loud pop after a few minutes and let Severa have a turn. Severa was determined to ace her mother's lesson and make her father cum. First she looked her father in the eyes and gave his cock a gentle kiss before going to work. Like her mother she took him into the back of her mouth and squeezed her lips tight and dragged upwards, once at the head she rubbed her tongue all over the now throbbing cock. Cordelia and Severa kept swapping his cock between their mouths like this for a while but he was starting to throb non stop and the final lesson was about to be taught. Cordelia pushed her cheek to her daughters and the two both grabbed the shaft giving it hard steady pumps while their tongues played with his tip. Soon warm jets of cum shot out, both girls kept licking the head as their tongues were covered in the seed. Once he was done cumming mother and daughter turned and shared a kiss making sure Robin saw their tongues happily swapping the cum between each other.

Next Cordelia helped Severa up and pushed her gently onto the bed. She made Severa get into a perfect doggy position with ass and hips high in the air. Cordelia pulled down Severa’s tights and panties exposing the dripping pussy beneath. She whispered something in Severa’s ear and then the young girl began wiggling her round butt in front of Robin. Not being able to resist such a sight he went behind Severa grabbing her ass hard causing her to yelp. He slowly slid into her quickly learning she was completely soaked making it easy to glide straight to the back of her cunt which was tightening more and more. Severa was panting and made a cute little mewl sound when he hit the back of her pussy. Cordelia was running her fingers through Severa’s hair watching as her husband took their daughter. Robin began to slowly increase the speed with each thrust in her causing the girl to moan louder and louder. Severa began to instinctively push her hips back with each thrust causing her round ass to jiggle everytime driving her father mad with lust. Robin began to massage the round butt before him and learned that Severa enjoyed her ass being played with like her mother did. He squeezed and rubbed her behind gently and he gave steady deep pumps into her tight wet hole. Severa started to feel something building up, she knew that meant it wouldn't be long until she came. The cock inside her was pushing and rubbing against the back of her that in tandem with the soft squeezes on her ass caused her to start climaxing. Robin felt something and looked down to where they were connected and saw liquid pouring out of her as Severa gave a drawn out moan.

Cordelia was happy to see her daughter enjoyed herself but now it was her turn. She stood up and put her hands against the post at the bottom of the bed. Robin pulled out of Severa causing her to make a cute squeal. He went behind his wife and inserted himself into her. Cordelia took advantage of her flexibility and put one leg over his shoulder giving Robin full view of his cock pistoning into his wifes cunt. Each trust was precise aiming for the spots he knew she loved. His cock could feel warm slick walls massaging him coiling around making sure he couldn't get too far. The couple started to kiss while Robin squeezed her small nipples. Codelia began pushing back faster and harder against him chasing her peak. After her nipples had been giving some love Robin began to give light slaps to her firm ass. Cordelia moaned loudly and her pussy would squeeze hard with every smack. The thick cock probing her womb with the slaps on her sensitive butt caused Cordelia to scream as she came, shooting large amounts of quim onto her husband's lap.

Robin was throbbing but he wanted to do something before cuming. He had both girls lay down with their cute round butts touching as he stroked his cock rubbing against the soft creamy skin of the girls. The girls felt warm lines of thick sperm begin to cover their butts causing both to moan with each splash of the hot liquid against their skin. Once Robin was done he looked down in satisfaction. Both his wife and daughters' asses were dripping with his cum.

Robin laid on the bed exhausted from the day. Cordelia and Severa crawled up beside him and each nuzzled into one of his sides. The heat of all their bodies was all the warmth they needed as they drifted to sleep.

After that Severa began only sleeping in her parents room, joining them in sex every night. A couple weeks went by and one afternoon while father and daughter were talking on a bench in the garden Severa suggested something. She began going on about a hotel in an outrealm Anna had mentioned. The rest of her plan caught Robin off guard but got him a little excited about the idea, he would have to convince Chrom about it. Not that it would be difficult since he had no doubt Sumia would be onboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am gonna be putting this story on ice for now while i move onto new ones. I definitely want to come back and do more with this in the future though so leave suggestions if you have any.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!


End file.
